The invention relates to a barrier wall element of a vehicle restraint system.
Conventional barrier wall elements comprise coupling parts in order to couple the barrier wall elements to each other and to thus form a continuous vehicle restraint system. The vehicle restraint system is used for restraining impacting vehicles, wherein the coupling part is provided to be coupled to a coupling part of another barrier wall element in order to connect the individual barrier wall elements to form a continuous tension member, which in the case of an impact of a vehicle against one of the barrier wall elements conducts the impact energy to a greater number of barrier wall elements and thus prevents the vehicle from breaking through the vehicle restraint system.
Coupling parts are known which comprise two different but diametrically opposed profiles, which can be inserted to form an interlocking connection.
It is disadvantageous that such coupling parts are cumbersome in handling. Furthermore, the coupling parts are made of high-quality materials, which is why multipart or massive coupling parts of complex configuration are disadvantageous.